the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Ministry issues Aids pamphlet", The Straits Times, 25 March 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Ministry issues Aids pamphlet By DELICE GAN Would-be blood donors to be told about disease The pamphlet...gives signs and symptoms of the disease. A STEP has been taken to prevent the spread of Aids even before a case has been identified in Singapore. The Health Ministry is asking all prospective blood donors to read a pamphlet containing information about the new disease, acquired immune deficiency syndrome, usually known as Aids, before donating blood. The pamphlet became available from Friday at the Blood Transfusion Centre in Outram Road and at all mobile blood donation stations. Aids is one of the four diseases listed in the pamphlet which can be transmitted through blood. The other three are malaria, syphilis or any other type of venereal disease, and hepatitis. A spokesman of the Blood Transfusion Centre said: “This pamphlet is really because of Aids.” There is no laboratory test available here now to detect people with Aids. There are, however, stringent routine tests for the other infectious diseases. Because tests for Aids are not available yet, the information in the pamphlets will allow prospective blood donors with the disease to exclude themselves. The signs and symptoms of Aids include severe night sweats, unexplained fever, unexpected weight loss, swollen glands in the neck, armpits or groin, persistent diarrhoea or rare cancers. Besides transmission through blood, Aids can also be spread through sexual contact, infected saliva and contaminated injection needles. The high risk groups identified in the pamphlet were homosexuals or bisexual men with multiple partners, sexual partners of people with Aids and present or past addicts who inject drugs. About 70,000 pamphlets are available in English and about 40,000 in Mandarin. The Health Ministry recently set up an advisory committee on Aids which will look into ways of preventing and controlling the disease. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Delice Gan, "Ministry issues Aids pamphle", The Straits Times, 25 March 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles